El amor es una locuraque ni el cura lo cura
by IssueRBK
Summary: Steve es el párroco de una iglesia de un pueblo cualquiera, convive con los niños del orfanato y vive una vida tranquila. Aparentemente. A Steve lo persigue una entidad demoníaca que no parece querer dejarlo en libertad. E inevitablemente caerá en las garras de aquel ser seductor y magistral que se hace llamar Tony.
1. Chapter 1

" _El amor es una locura que ni el cura lo cura y si el cura lo cura, es una locura del cura"_

Steve sonrió a los niños del orfanato que se habían reunido en el patio de la iglesia para despedirse de él después de una larga misa, según le había comentado la directora, aquellos niños de entr años habían dedicado un día entero en la creación de aquel trabalenguas.

-Gracias chicos, que Dios los acompañe de regreso a casa.

Dijo a todos y se acercó al grupo para palmear la espalda de los niños y acariciar la cabeza de las niñas, ganándose tiernas miradas que lo veían con admiración.

-Padre Steve, no encontramos a Peter-anunció una mujer rubia mirando preocupada al hombre enfundado en bata negra mientras los demás niños comenzaban a gritar el nombre del niño antes mencionado.

-Peter!

-Peeet

-Baby Boy

Ese último grito provenía de un pequeño rubio que comenzó a correr en círculos por todos lados desesperado por encontrar a su amigo.

-jajaja Wade tranquilo, debe estar dentro, iré a verlo

La risa del padre, tranquilizó un poco al niño quien asintió con sus ojitos humedecidos.

-Lamento las molestias

-No te preocupes Sharon, así son los niños

El padre se giró y camino a la puerta de la iglesia mientras era fijamente observado por la mujer mientras se mordía el labio inferior admirando su ancha espalda y preguntándose en voz baja-¿por qué se hizo cura?

Sharon Carter, fue una mujer empeñada en su trabajo como cuidadora de infantes en el orfanato ''Little Avengers'', llegó como voluntaria buscando solamente ayudar a los pequeños abandonados por sus propias familias, brindarles el cariño que les hacía falta, y de paso estar en paz consigo misma. Esos fueron sus únicos ideales...hasta que conoció al joven y sumamente apuesto Párroco encargado de la iglesia a la que llevaba a los niños todos los domingos. Evoca claramente cuando lo vio la primera vez, esa sonrisa deslumbrante, su cara tan simétricamente perfecta, piel blanquecina, ojos azules, cabello dorado, cuerpo de Adonis, recuerda que llegó a pensar que en lugar de un sacerdote, se había encontrado con un ángel o algún tipo de ser celestial, lo que trajo como consecuencia ser molestada por los infantes, y si ellos se dieron cuenta no quería ni pensar lo que diría Steve.

Aunque a pesar de todo había intentado conseguir "algo más" del rubio, esperaba que con el trabalenguas que le hizo hacer a los niños él haya entendido su indirecta.

...

Steve caminaba parsimoniosamente por el corredor central que se formaba por entre las bancas de la iglesia, girando la cabeza en distintas direcciones en busca del pequeño perdido.

-¿Entonces que quiera mucho a Wade no es malo?

Esa declaración la escuchó venir de la sacristía que se encontraba a un lado del presbiterio, Steve caminó hasta allá y abrió la puerta preocupado por quien sería con quien hablaba el niño.

-No Peter, claro que no lo es, de hecho te aconsejo que cuando lo veas, y estén totalmente solos, le des un besito en los labios muchas veces y después lo acaricies para demostrar que lo quieres.

El padre quedó paralizado al observar a un niño de la misma edad de Peter diciéndole todo aquello, castaño, piel ligeramente bronceada, carita tierna y unos ojos de muñeca tan intensos que parecían casi irreales, todo esto acompañado de unas magistrales alas negras y cola puntiaguda, roja al igual que su ropa.

-¿T-tu? -realmente no necesitaba preguntar, sabía perfectamente que era ''él'', además la cruz invertida sobre la pared le daba a sobre entender la situación.

Rápido, llegó junto al pequeño castaño que miraba complacido al ser vestido de rojo, como si la respuesta que había obtenido fuese la que había estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, se bajó de la silla en la que había estado escuchando a aquel ser y corrió hasta donde el padre pidiéndole la bendición.

Steve miró temeroso al ser recostado de lado sobre su escritorio y alzó su mano para solamente acariciar el cabello de Peter.

-Ho-ola Pet, ¿por qué te separaste del grupo? Sharon te está buscando-le regañó tratando, con todas sus fuerzas, de ignorar al ente que comenzaba a reincorporarse.

-Él me llamó-dijo el infante señalando con su pequeña manita al demonio quien sonrió travieso.

-Anda, ve con ella, dile que agradezco su visita como todos los domingos.

-Y dile también que se cuide-los dos regresaron a ver al niño de rojo, que a simple vista hasta se veía tierno-¿Qué? Solo digo.

A Steve le recorrió un mal presentimiento por el cuerpo y se apresuró a despedir al niño con una mal intento de sonrisa, cerrando la puerta y apoyando su cabeza en la, por alguna razón, cálida madera.

-¿Qué le harás? -dijo con tono cansado, aquel ser lo venia molestando desde que tomó la decisión de ser cura, una decisión de la cual no se arrepentiría si no fuese por el detalle de la entidad demoniaca.

-¿Yo? Bueno te seré sincero Stevie, quizá la visiten un par de animales, pero tranquilo, es para que se sienta en su "entorno"-al terminar de decir eso soltó una risa infantil haciendo que Steve girase rápidamente.

Grave error.

Se topó con la figura atractiva de un hombre vestido con un smoking, sus rasgos faciales eran firmes y perfectos al igual que las alas rojas que lo hacían lucir más imponente, y aquellos labios que pecaminosamente le susurraban tantas cosas...como en este instante-además, se supone que tienes buenos modales, anda llámame por mi nombre-a medida que decía esto daba un paso y otro hacia el hombre que comenzaba a respirar pesadamente debido a la cercanía del ente, ambos hombres eran casi del mismo porte, salvo que Steve le sobrepasaba por unos cuantos centímetros y eso porque él así lo había querido.

-Déjame

-Oh Steve creí que ya habías entendido que eso jamás sucederá-el rose de labios embriagaba a Steve de sobremanera, el olor, la sensación, el aura tan potente que desprendía...

-T-tony-el mencionado sonrió complacido, hasta que sintió la presión sobre su cuerpo que le hizo retroceder causando distancia entre ambos.

-Jajaja adoro que seas tan fuerte, es irónico viniendo de alguien que tiene que ser delicado-esta vez volvió a acercarse mientras a Steve lo rodeaban cadenas que se apretaban cada vez más si se movía, lo que le hizo quedarse quieto.

-N ngh-El rubio hizo presión para liberarse y lo único que obtuvo fue un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo, de a poco las cadenas se acomodaban de manera tal en la que lo dejarían sentado en el suelo, y una vez ocurrido eso Steve sabía que no podría hacer nada por evitar lo que fuese que el demonio quisiese hacer con él.

-Eso, sigue luchando, tus músculos se tensan de forma _exquisita-_ el aparente hombre enfundado en traje _,_ miraba embelesado como la sotana que usaba el rubio empezaba a rasgarse, permitiéndole ver un poco de la piel blanquecina que poseía.

-Agh-Steve desistió y se dejo llevar hasta el suelo, terminando sentado con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y mirada baja, llevaba un tiempo con una pregunta atorada en la garganta, la cual no había dicho por no querer tener ningún tipo de relación con aquel ser, pero ahora, creía sinceramente que no podría perder nada- ¿P-por qué yo?-estaba seguro de que la entidad sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

Tony lo miró desde arriba, admirando su pecho ahora descubierto y sus brazos apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo- Dime ¿cuántos curas conoces qué estén igual de buenos que tú?

El rubio apretó más los dientes-Tu me sigues desde antes, tú fuiste quien me volvió...-guardó silencio.

El demonio enarco una ceja llevando su mano hasta su barbilla y sacando la lengua mientras apretaba los labios, así que lo había notado desde antes- ¿Volverte qué? ¿Gay? ¿Homosexual? ¿Marica?*

Steve cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras un montón de imágenes y recuerdos atravesaban su mente, sintiendo como el ente se arrodillaba frente a él y sujetándolo de la barbilla le decía-No lo negaré, te persigo desde que naciste ¿Por qué? pues en ti se encontraba la reencarnación de un alma noble, una de las que traen problemas a nuestro lado, a mi me encargaron eliminarte pero decidí que haría algo mejor que eso-llevó su mano izquierda hasta la comisura de los labios de Steve y los masajeó suavemente-decidí que aun mejor que desaparecer esa alma unos cuantos años más, sería ponerla de mi parte-la ropa del padre comenzó a incendiarse de a poco al igual que la del demonio, pero extrañamente eso no le producía dolor alguno-seducirte hasta el punto en el que te olvidaras de las reglas y el bien, y que solo te concentraras en mi-el castaño fijó sus ojos en los azules del contrario, notándolos totalmente dilatados-Nosotros podemos transformarnos en quien queramos-de pronto, la figura masculina adoptó una forma más pequeña de cabello largo, era una versión femenina del hombre de antes, y ante aquello Steve espabiló un poco volviendo en sí, el magnetismo que le producía el ser era sumamente poderoso, pero no había duda de que la figura de la mujer le afectaba un poco menos que la del hombre-Sin embargo sé que a ti no te interesa una hembra, mi culpa, pues como dije, tenía que hacer que tu desobedecieras las reglas, que te sintieras _sucio,_ por eso impedí que toda niña se te acercase, y que solamente tuvieses ojos para cierto niño castaño con el que peleabas y jugabas constantemente, que solamente tuvieses ojos para mi, _capitán_...

Steve volvió a ver como el ente cambiaba su cuerpo al de un niño pequeño, y después pasaba al de un adolecente, hasta llegar a volver a ser el de un inicio.

Aquel niño que se presento al principio, fue con el que jugaba en las tardes cuando sus padres no estaban, solían imaginarse en un campo de batalla y él lo llamaba capitán porque se le hacía divertido.

El adolecente era el chico que le robó un explícito beso en un día de lluvia en el que decidió ayudarlo, y por el cual se había sentido miserable los días siguientes, haciéndole tomar la decisión de formar parte de la iglesia para redimir la culpa, porque aquel beso le había más que fascinado, y eso no era bueno ni para él ni para su familia.

Y finalmente el hombre, aquel que apareció de la nada en su convento, sin ocultar su forma natural, alas, cola y cuernos incluyéndose en su persona, sonriéndole como no había visto sonreír a nadie y atrayéndolo de tal forma que, una vez desaparecida la entidad demoniaca, tuvo que ''desahogarse'' llegando a su casa. Cada cierto tiempo la figura volvía a aparecer, burlándose de sus fallidos intentos por alejarlo, extrañando al pueblo que veía la iglesia aun más adornada de cruces y figuras santas.

Pero nunca se pudo deshacer de él.

Y ahora estaba enfrente suyo, haciéndole entender que nunca tuvo el control de su vida, que siempre fue él y solo él.

-Pero no pongas esa cara Stevie-las cadenas comenzaron a resbalarse por su cuerpo, dándole espacio al castaño para poder sentarse en sus piernas-No todo me salió bien como piensas-Tony rodeó el cuello de Steve con sus brazos, apegando sus pechos y sus intimidades- _Me involucré tanto contigo que caí víctima de mi propio juego._

**********1$$##3**********

Hola

No sé si les guste más Steve Top y Tony Bottom o Tony top y Steve bottom, solo diré que el próximo cap tendrá mucha versatilidad 7u7 (y será la primera que escribo así que no sé como lo haga ^^')

*no me gusta referirme así a las personas homosexuales pero era necesario, lo siento si alguien se sintió ofendido, yo los asmo 737.

No sé si les agradó la temática pero lo hice con mucho esfuerzo ^^

Y eso era todo, nos vemos.

Bye (^-^)y


	2. Chapter 2

Steve se sentía confundido, el contacto del ente lo confundía, la forma tan íntima en la que se estaban relacionando nunca la creyó posible, se la había imaginado, si, pero del sueño a la realidad había una diferencia abismal.

Tony lo miraba interesado, observando detalladamente el rostro del otro, tratando de ver entre sus pensamientos algo más que el miedo y el deseo que estaba sintiendo provenir de él.

Ese hombre, de los tantos con los que ha estado, era el único que absorbió su interés de tal forma que le hizo capaz de perseguirle por años, hasta que estuviese "listo", pues desde que lo vio en aquella cuna del hospital, sintió el potencial que tenía, lo cual le causó intriga y le produjo ingerir en su futuro utilizando los poderes que Beelzebub le había otorgado.

Lo que vio o el cómo lo vio lo dejó simplemente maravillado.

Su habilidad le mostró a un apuesto hombre en el futuro poseía ojos místicamente azulinos acompañado de un atractivo perfil que hacia juego con unos carnosos labios que exclamaban por ser mordidos, por ser devorados, su piel blancuzca y suave a la vista incitaba a ser herida, rasguñada y presionada al punto de dejar deliciosas marcas siendo recorridas por casi inexistentes gotas de sangre, su cabello casi dorado clamaba por ser manipulado y desordenado para darle un aire salvaje a su persona, musculatura aceptable, aunque con un poco de ayuda de parte suya podría volverla más voluptuosa, justo como le gustaban, aparte de su aspecto físico pudo visualizar que sería un ejemplo a seguir para los niños y un buen ciudadano, se mostraba también con una familia estable, una linda esposa y dos hijos que lo adoraban, la típica familia perfecta, quién mejor que este demonio para destruir ese esquema y convertirlo en un círculo vicioso en el que el rubio solo tuviese una prioridad en la cual basar su vida.

Él.

Como era natural en los de su clase, había hecho caso omiso a la orden asignada, y decidió mejor formar un hombre que seria físicamente perfecto para él en un futuro, lo dejaría crecer con ideales y buenos modales infundados por su religiosa familia, para después someter su mente a una adicción y deseo por el cuerpo de otro hombre, tema tabú para el ambiente en el que el pobre chico vivía.

Creyó que las cosas no podrían ir mejor en su plan hasta que un día en su revisión matutina, se topó con el rubio dentro de una capilla, hablando con el padre sobre su aparente homosexualidad y a este aconsejándole que para redimir sus culpas debía de encomendar su vida al ''santísimo''.

No le podría haber venido de mejor manera.

Corrompería a esa alma pura y de paso se mofaría del enemigo natural que ellos tenían, aquel que les impedía traer a su lado a más almas terrestres y así hacer crecer su imperio.

Para su suerte, aquella capilla no estaba consagrada ni bendecida de la forma correcta, pues a él, al ser un demonio poderoso y de alto rango, no le producía ninguna dificultad entrar cuando se le plazca y hacer lo que sea dentro de ese estúpido lugar. Ya sea mancillarlo con el acto sexual que estaba a punto de cometer con el hombre sentado en el suelo.

 _Disfruta de la vista_ mandó de recado a quien ustedes ya saben _._

En ese momento se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor del cuerpo del rubio, acariciando con sus finas garras los hombros y cuello del que se encontraba con la mirada gacha y con su mente trabajando a mil tratando de escapar de esa realidad tan engañosa y seductora que se le estaba presentando.

Steve no era ningún tonto, él sabía con claridad lo que haría el ente con él y le aterraba, pero más que todo, lo que realmente lo carcomía es que a pesar de tener la idea de lo que le sucedería, él no deseara estar en ninguna otra parte más que allí mismo.

Era tan complicado.

De pronto sintió su cuerpo alzarse sin ningún consentimiento suyo, dejándolo de pie nuevamente y quedando frente a frente con _Tony._

-Eres tan exquisito, hice un gran trabajo-el ser maligno lo veía con lujuria de pies a cabeza, detallando por más de 2 segundos cada parte de su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su rostro y conectando sus ojos-quiero gozar con usted ''Padre''

Steve cerró fuertemente los ojos después de esas palabras, su cabeza pareció reaccionar ante esto mostrándole una variedad de imágenes relacionadas con el sexo entre hombres, lo curioso es que él jamás había sido testigo de alguna de esas escenas ni en la vida real ni virtualmente, pues la pornografía era algo que no lo atraía en ninguna forma.

-Soy yo quien te muestra todo eso Steve, quiero que te des cuenta del placer presente en sus rostros, la satisfacción que se ve en ellos, ahora imagínanos a nosotros dos haciendo eso, yo sobre ti insertando mi pene entre tus nalgas ¿Lo imaginas?-en todo el tiempo en el que habló, dio la vuelta al cuerpo del rubio y se posó a sus espaldas para sorprenderlo sujetando su carnosa retaguardia entre sus manos y masajeándola con ímpetu-dímelo Steve ¿Te lo imaginas?

-Sí-ya está, cayó rendido, no daría más lucha por resistirse porque en su mente apareció la imagen de él siendo penetrado por esa entidad, y eso lo dejó totalmente fuera de combate.

Tony quedó complacido con la expresión que mostraba Steve, esperando y sumiso a lo que sea que él estuviese dispuesto y eso era algo que le encantaba de sus víctimas, aun más cuando había estado tras una por tanto tiempo y que ahora que ya era todo lo que esperó, estaba a su merced.

Con lentitud llevó sus manos hasta los abultados pectorales del otro y como si se tratasen de pinzas aprisionó entre sus dedos el pequeño botón rosa que estaba ya endurecido y comenzó a estimularlo sin contemplaciones, arrancando más de un gemido al cuerpo entre sus brazos-Steve...¿Qué tan grande lo quieres?

El cura abrió enormemente los ojos impresionado, ''aquello'' no había cruzado por su mente en ningún momento, atolondrado como estuvo todo el tiempo que el ente lo tuvo sumido en la indecisión y miedo, no se había percatado ampliamente del cuerpo del contrario, pero si hacia un poco de memoria aquello entre las piernas del ser alado, era suficiente para que lograra lo que quisiera.

-a-así está bien-se escuchó hablar a sí mismo y se turbó en demasía ¿Qué tan lejos había llegado?

El miembro de Tony se hinchó aun más ante tal afirmación (su miembro llevaba despertándose desde que vio a Steve encadenado e inmóvil en el suelo, su lívido al estar dentro de esa iglesia había aumentado mucho más que en cualquier otra situación) no es algo que le haya mencionado a Steve, pero la forma en la que se encontraba era su forma natural, aquella con la que tenía conciencia haber ''despertado'' incluso antes de saberse transformar, y para que mentir, la figura humana-demonio que le había sido asignada le encantaba, era perfecta, no tenía recuerdos de su vida pasada, según tenía entendido cuando Lucifer decide que le eres útil, cambia tu condena por estar a su servicio, cualquier orden que te de la debes cumplir, pero él, sin temor alguno osaba hacer lo que se le plazca, la verdad aun no entendía del todo por qué se había arriesgado a tanto por Steve, simplemente le cautivó la idea de corromperlo, pero a más de eso había un ''algo'' magnético que le producía desear y añorar al rubio y por más idiota que sonase a estas alturas de su...condena, creía fervientemente que de alguna forma su pasado, o lo que fue en la tierra, estuvo relacionado con el alma que reencarnó en Steve.

Jajajaja al parecer el lugar religioso si lo afectaba un poco.

Ya cambiando el rumbo de sus pensamientos, se concentró más en ocupar su boca en el cuello de Steve, tocando lugares exactos como si los supiese de memoria-debe ser por haberlo estado acosando prácticamente desde que nació, era obvio que supiese esa clase de cosas-se dijo.

Su mano que aun seguía en la retaguardia del rubio se movió en búsqueda de la entrada de la entrada rosa que estaba seguro necesitaba ser llenada, introdujo un dedo despacio, torturando a Steve con la espera, el miembro del ojiazul no había sido tocado y empezaba a dolerle-ag-se quejó al sentir como otro dígito se abría paso y comenzaba a moverse, expandiéndolo, tanto física como mentalmente.

De la nada, enfrente suyo apareció un espejo rodeado de fuego, la habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras y no pudo hacer más que fijar su vista en su reflejo, algunas gotas de sangre se deslizaban por sus brazos, producto del anterior esfuerzo que hizo al querer liberarse de las cadenas, su cabello enmarañado por los movimientos bruscos que había realizado, su miembro viéndose brillante con el reflejo del fuego en el líquido pre seminal que desbordaba...hasta ahora notaba que era grande, o quizá los músculos de sus piernas lo hacían lucir así, sus piernas, eran bastante carnosas, apetecibles de algun modo, también estaba su pecho, sus pectorales estaban bien definidos al igual que su abdomen, tenía el típico _six-pack_ por el que babeaban las mujeres, y volvió a sus pectorales, donde una de sus tetillas estaba siendo consentida por las manos delgadas de aquel ente tras suyo siendo envidiada por la otra, su imagen representaba algo que él mismo desearía, él...desearía alguna vez estar de esa forma con él mismo.

Tony sonreía encantado ante los pensamientos del rubio, el narcisismo que se estaba demostrando de manera casi enferma lo enloquecía, en primera por la verdad de su visión y en segunda, porque era un indicio de pecado, del pecado al que sus acciones lo estaban llevando, y eso merecía una recompensa.

De a poco, sacó sus dedos del anillo rosa y en el colocó su miembro, el original, el que Steve había dicho que estaba bien. Empezó introduciendo el glande, por el corría un chorro de líquido pre semen lo cual le facilitaba un poco las cosas, se deslizó despacio, disfrutando las corrientes que el estar conectándose le producía, y por su maquiavélica mente pasó una ''pequeña burla''

- _DIOS_! Steve estas tan estrecho, ¿puedes sentirme como yo te siento a ti? esto es verdaderamente _celestial_

Tony sin duda se la estaba pasando de maravilla.

Una vez que ya toda su extensión estuvo dentro, se juntó más a él retirando sus manos de donde estaban y posicionándolas en el hombro y la estrecha cadera de su pareja, dobló sus rodillas provocando que las rodillas de Steve le imitasen y despacio comenzó a doblarlo hasta que terminaron ambos en el suelo, el cura ya sin las cadenas posicionado en cuatro y él arrodillado tras suyo.

-Agh am mmm a-Steve se retorcía, extendía las manos hacia al frente como queriendo huir del placer recibido, contraía su entrada en cada movimiento y movía sus piernas como si estuviese gateando.

Al demonio se le expandieron las alas y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás poniendo en blanco sus ojos, embriagado totalmente, la sensación era abrumadora, lo llevaba de viaje a una utopía que nunca antes había conocido ¿Es así el tan mencionado nirvana? estaba sintiendo como si renaciese nuevamente, no le importaba si como ángel, demonio, humano o animal, no le importaba nada ya, lo único que tenía presente es que debía intensificar más las sensación para extasiarse lo suficiente con ella, antes de que todo terminase.

Con la máxima excitación a flote, comenzó las estocadas contra el cuerpo de Steve, quien pegó un gritó de éxtasis y comenzó a jadear cosas inteligibles, se presionaba contra el gran cuerpo bajo suyo sin contenerse, con brusquedad y pasión, ardiendo en las propias llamas de su fuego, mirando con devoción como Steve doblaba sus codos y daba una mejor vista de su retaguardia. Sus cuerpos estaban perlados por el sudor y gracias a ese contraste, Tony podía ver con mayor delirio, las nalgas de su amante rebotar contra su pelvis temblando al choque entre sus cuerpos y haciéndolo gruñir de forma salvaje ante ese panorama.

De la nada, Steve se vio siendo levantado por las caderas con una mano en su trabajada espalda para evitar que su tórax se irguiera por completo, entendiendo lo que quería el ente, se sujetó de los bordes del espejo delante suyo, sin importarle el fuego y observando con más detalle lo que sucedía detrás suyo.

El demonio, con sus ojos chispeantes de un rojo escarlata, lo veía a través del cristal sometiéndolo con la mirada a la vez que lo hacía con su cuerpo, dándole estocadas en un solo punto que hacía que sus piernas flaqueasen y amenazaran con irse de nuevo contra el suelo si no fuese porque estaba siendo fuertemente sujetado de las caderas.

El rubio miraba con fervor la epifanía que estaba viviendo plasmada como un lienzo pintado por el más capacitado artista de pintura erótica, ya no lo resistió y llevó una de sus manos a su falo y comenzó a masajearlo de arriba hacia abajo, pasando su dedo gordo por la hendidura de su prepucio y sintiendo como un efecto desconocido surgía en su vientre bajo.

-Vamos Steve, liberemos nuestro deleite al mismo tiempo.

Steve no hizo más que seguir las instrucciones y correrse a borbotones al mismo tiempo que Tony, quien irguió su cola y expandió nuevamente sus alas, provocando un leve viento que removió los cabellos dorados del otro.

Quedaron en esa posición por unos cuantos minutos, dejándose llevar por el post orgasmo que los invadía.

De pronto, Steve se separó sacando el miembro viril que seguía dentro de él en el proceso, y se apoyó en el espejo mientras sus hombros comenzaban a tensarse, el demonio, extrañado giró la cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de entrar a la mente de Steve para visualizar que le sucedía pero se vio repentinamente bloqueado de alguna forma.

Acaso...

Tony vio totalmente descolocado las traslucidas alas que habían aparecido de la nada en el cuerpo del rubio, estas estaban comenzando a cambiar de tonalidad por una más oscura y brillante, una tonalidad roja al igual que las suyas.

\- _malāk*-_ exclamó comprendiendo lo que tanto se había preguntado, los _malāk_ eran ángeles capaces de trasladar su esencia a otros cuerpos una vez que estén ''gastados'' lo hacen para recuperar fuerza, apoderándose de aquel que sea indicado para desarrollarse de forma pura, y una vez terminado ese periodo, podrían desprenderse del cuerpo en el que vivieron manteniéndose castos e inmutables y volver al mundo de los cielos por otros 100 años más.

Por eso había sentido tal conexión, era la viva necesidad de controlar a su enemigo la que lo consumió desde un principio, impulsando sus acciones y su forma de conllevar las cosas, al final resultó que el ''alma'' que le había sido encomendada destruir había sido más que eso, había sido un _malāk_ y el había impedido que completara su proceso de sanación.

Él lo había podrido desde el principio, convirtiéndolo en uno de ellos, en un demonio del inframundo, más que traerlo a su bando, lo hizo parte de él de manera más profunda.

¿Qué demonio en la historia había logrado lo que él (inconscientemente) hizo? Ninguno por supuesto.

Mientras se enorgullecía de él mismo, observó como el cuerpo de Steve volvía a la normalidad, despareciendo las alas oscurecidas y la cola puntiaguda, claro, el espíritu demoniaco se liberaría de ese cuerpo una vez que este falleciera, pero ya no sería más es ser puro que fue en un inició.

Delante del espejo Steve se sentía confundido, había experimentado algo sumamente extraño, fue como si de alguna forma su alma se hubiese desprendido de su cuerpo, o al menos así le pareció ¿Era esa una de las consecuencias que le traería el haberse relacionado sexualmente con un ángel del infierno? ¿Era el inicio de un castigo acaso?

Súbitamente sintió una ira incontrolable desbordar de él, todo había sido culpa de ese ente que creía poder llegar y controlar su vida como se le placiera, que lo cambió y le hizo pecar de forma en la que ningún mortal volvería a ser capaz.

Y le haría pagar por eso.

Giró rápidamente y se encaminó hacia Tony tomándolo del cuello y alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo, este lo veía impresionado al no esperar tal movimiento y más aun con la fuerza que ahora albergaba, no es que se fuese a ahogar, el no necesitaba de aire después de todo, pero podía sentir, no de manera nerviosa, pero sí de manera física y eso, le guste o no, le producía algo parecido al dolor, al pertenecer al inframundo eso era algo que siempre lo acompañaría, el sufrimiento era algo que caracterizaba a los de su ralea.

Y sinceramente era una sensación que le desagradaba en demasía, y para terminar de sentirla, él también aplicó fuerza y enredó su cola en las pantorrillas de Steve provocando que cayeran y quedaran como en un inicio, él sentado en el regazo del rubio con las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo y rozando su aun desnudas y ya dormidas entrepiernas.

Y eso lo excitó por supuesto.

Además merecía una recompensa por la transformación que provocó...

-Grrr-gruño Steve como si se tratase de una bestia salvaje a punto de atacar.

...o quizá merecía un castigo.

Sin darle importancia a ese hecho, pasó su larga y fina lengua por el lóbulo del oído del ''Padre'' susurrándole toda clase de posibilidades que tendría en ese momento, dándole a conocer posiciones sexuales a través de susurros pecaminosos. Porque contra todo pronóstico y con ironía en el asunto él quería ser ''justo'' y dejarle a Steve disfrutar de su cuerpo, tal como él lo hizo con el suyo.

-Ah-Steve jadeó al sentir los redondos y carnosos glúteos del ser, moverse sobre su pelvis de forma incitante, hasta el punto de hacer reaccionar de a poco su todavía flácido miembro.

-mmm Steve puedo sentirte tan perfectamente, eres tan grande-seguía murmurando ahora con su lengua bajando por un costado de su cabeza hasta su clavícula, y lo que dijo era verdad, aunque su contacto solo se basara en roses por el momento, por lo que había visto se daba una idea de lo que sería tener ese trozo de carne dentro suyo.

En lo más profundo de su ser.

Los demonios no veían género ni mucho menos puesto al momento de recibir o dar placer, las orgías era cosa de todos los días en el subsuelo del que venía, por eso no estaba más que entusiasmado por la iniciativa que fuera a tomar el ex _malāk_.

O era así hasta que sintió un duro mordico en su clavícula y unas duras manos apretando sus bíceps, como había dicho, él era capaz de sentir dolor por eso no pudo evitar soltar una queja casi imperceptible-ah-pero que fue claramente percibida por el hombre bajo él.

Con más ahínco Steve presionó varías partes de su cuerpo, desde sus pectorales hasta sus mulos y parte interior de sus piernas, incluso su trasero fue una de las víctimas de manoseo efusivo que estaba recibiendo.

Y que le estaba encantando.

El rubio se apartó de su cuello chupado y mordido, para dirigirse a su boca, juntando sus labios como no habían hecho desde un principio.

No existían palabras mortales para describir lo que ambos sintieron en el instante en el que su saliva se transportó de una boca a la otra.

Fue como una reacción química, la unión de dos elementos inflamables que al juntarse estallan y se expanden.

Nada de lo que Tony había experimentado desde que se despertó se comparaba a la magnitud del beso que estaba recibiendo. Sus lenguas bailaban en una danza magistral, chocando sus dientes y regando saliva por las comisuras de sus labios.

La excitación había vuelto a flote, y ahora la habitación estaba siendo rodeada por llamas rojas y azules clara señal de que el deseo y la lujuria volvían a hacerse presentes en sus cuerpos, asfixiándolos en necesidad de un contacto más profundo.

Y Steve sabía perfectamente cómo solucionarlo.

Sin preparación o dilatador alguno más que su miembro húmedo por la corrida anterior entró en el castaño provocando que se retorciera de dolor y placer, separándose para entre gritos exclamar.

-amm Stev Steve Steve

Su nombre en los labios del que arruinó su vida siendo pronunciados a modo de súplica, era cómo un coro celestial para sus oídos. Con una de sus manos volvió a atraer el rostro ajeno hacia sí y lo obligó a abrir la boca apretando su mandíbula, y cuando la lengua contraria salió a su encuentro la mordió hasta el punto de que escurriera un líquido negro de ella, con sabor al más delicioso trago que jamás haya existido.

Fue entonces que Steve probó el dulce sabor de la venganza.

Casi con desesperación comenzó a moverse en el interior del demonio, sintiendo como la carne se abría a su paso, contrayéndose sobre su pene y apretándolo hasta hacerlo sentir dolor, se movía en n vaivén vulgar en donde levantaba al moreno de las caderas hasta casi salir de él y lo volvía a introducir con la máxima fuerza que podía emplear, dando justo en el punto clave y provocandole espasmos al ente.

-AHH MÁS MÁS MÁS

El cuerpo sobre él se veía tan seductor, tan sexy que le producían ganas de hacer más aun cuando eso era imposible, el rostro de Tony tenía una expresión depravada, una sonrisa con colmillos que mordían su labio inferior siendo rodeados por aquella barba perfecta que hacía lucir su rostro más fino y apuesto, tenía entreabiertos sus ojos y por ellos se podían vislumbrar  
sus luminosos iris color sangre que lo veían con un deje de burla.

-Eso es todo lo que puede hacer ''Padre'' ¿no está dispuesto a...bautizarme?

El miembro extenso y duro del castaño rebotaba contra su trabajado abdomen y fue tomado inesperadamente para ser masturbado con brusquedad y rapidez, una rapidez que se estaba saliendo de los límites humanos

-WOA-gimió el castaño.

A Steve se le tornaron los ojos de un tono parecido al del demonio que estaba penetrando justo en el instante en el que sintió ser dominado por una fuerza impetuosa que buscaba obtener más de esas expresiones y gemidos del moreno, que buscaba que aquel ser solo tuviese ojos para él, que solo lo viese a él.

 _Él quería ser su Dios._

Lo acostó en el suelo quedando el de rodillas mientras lo penetraba una y otra vez con fuerza y firmeza innata, admirando la vista del cuerpo musculado que lograba verse pequeño por la magnitud de sus alas, la cola puntiaguda de este comenzaba a rasgarle la espalda al igual que sus garras, causándole un dolor agudo que quiso evitar tomando sus extremidades superiores y posicionándolas por sobre su cabeza, dándose a su vez más impulso para las envestidas.

-AA AHH AAH SSS ¡FUCK!

Tony estaba al borde del desfallecimiento, sintiendo por completo el gran miembro de su pareja entrar y salir de él, dando contra su próstata como si de un martillo y un clavo se tratasen, todo el acto sexual lo estaba extenuando, llevándolo cerca de la locura que ya creía tener, haciéndole ver el mismo infierno con los ojos abiertos y cuerpo lacerado, juntando tantas sensaciones y provocando que se liberase sin poder dar aviso de ello.

Steve sintió la eyaculación del demonio esparcirse por sus pectorales, escurriendo por encima de su pezón y la otra parte llegando hasta su rostro, sonrió con presunción al haber sido quien logró eso en el ente y lamiéndose un poco del semen que llegó a sus labios se permitió bajar la velocidad de sus estocadas pero no por ello la fuerza e intensidad, para así regalarle varias sensaciones lisonjeras como efecto del segundo post-orgasmo que experimentaría ese día.

Cuatro roses más con la piel que envolvía su sexo y no fue capaz de seguir resistiendo, expulsó su semen dentro del cuerpo magistral y desvaneció sobre él casi al instante en el que sus ojos perdieron la tonalidad escarlata.

Tony sintió el peso sobre él y rememoró cada caricia y sensación de la que había sido partícipe ese día, surgiendo de él un repentino deseo de no apartarse, de no irse como debía ya una vez cumplida su misión.

Y como otra de las tantas cosas extrañas que habían sucedido aquel día, en sí ya no estuvo presente el gusto, adoración y narcisismo que lo caracterizaban, sino más bien el odio y aborrecimiento que se tuvo por lo que tenía que hacer.

-Nos vemos en el infierno Steve

Y desapareció.

***********1$$##€*************  
5000 palabras...ámenme

Okno xD

He aquí el final de este two-shot dije que publicaré ayer pero me quedé dormida xP

¿Qué les pareció?¿bueno malo, lanzenle una piedra a esa tipa que no sabe como escribir un lemon versátil? Estoy abierta a toda clase de críticas y sugerencias :D

No sé si compliqué un tanto el fic con lo que agregué en la historia aparte del lemon, pero la idea vino a mí y no me quiso soltar u.u

*malāk son los ángeles de la religión islámica, solo tomé el nombre el concepto que escribí fue inventado por mua.

 _La commedia è finita_!

Bye (^_^)y


	3. Chapter 3

-Jajaja ¿aun no aprendes a usarlas diablillo?-se burló el ente castaño desde su piscina bañada en fuego, una especie de yacusi que en lugar de agua poseía la brillante flama roja.

-Cállate-escupió resentido el ser de alas negras y doradas que hacia gran intento porque estas se movieran coordinadamente para poder volar-Tu eres el menos indicado para decirme eso-sentenció con mirada furibunda.

-Wo, calma muchachote, cualquiera que te escuchara no pensaría que fuiste cura en tu vida pasada-se burló mientras movía una mano y una mujer de cabello rojizo y extenuantes curvas le acercaba un racimo de uvas a la boca.

La figura demoniaca al otro extremo del lugar, miró con hastío el comportamiento del castaño, todavía sin acostumbrarse a todo ese entorno que lo rodeaba.

Estaba en una especie de palacio entre musulmán y egipcio con acabados totalmente regulados que gritaban a la vista que el lugar no fue construido a manos de simples seres humanos, por si eso fuera poco, constaba con servidumbre de toda clase, hombres y mujeres con poca o nula ropa, algunos de ellos eran híbridos con alguna característica animal y otros, al igual que él, eran demonios de un rango menor, que solían visitar aquel templo para satisfacerse cuanto podían antes de volver a cumplir con su condena por un tiempo solamente definido por ''los superiores'' y así volver a adquirir sus poderes.

Steve en verdad agradecía haber llegado ya siendo ''especial'' y no tener que pasar por algunos de los castigos que eran empleados para cada pecado en los nueve círculos del infierno*, aunque no entendía el sistema de este, pues aunque la mayoría de las almas pecaminosas iba allí, otras como Tony y él llegaban y eran tratados como mejores, sin saber realmente por qué, en su caso lo entendía levemente por lo que Tony le había explicado, le había dicho que era la esencia oscura y malogrante de un malek y eso por si le hacía alguien importante ya en las tierras subterráneas que contenían el infierno.

Sin embargo el caso de Tony aún estaba al aire, y algo le decía que el demonio sabía porque había sido escogido de entre muchos, pero seguramente era algo que jamás-o en mucho tiempo de todo el que tendrían-llegaría a saber.

-No te pongas celoso cariño, mi cuerpo te pertenece aunque no quiera-coqueteó Tony apartándose de la muchacha y saliendo del yacusi en dirección a la diferente y distinguida figura de Steve- ¿Te he dicho cuán bien te vez en esa forma?-le dijo recorriéndolo con la vista.

El rubio había permanecido con su figura terrenal, cabello rubio y cuerpo fornido, lo único que había cambiado era el color azulino de sus ojos por uno escarlata un poco más claros que los de Tony, y claro, también estaban las alas que adornaban su ancha espalda, alas de color negro y destellos dorados en las puntas, alas que han llamado la tención de muchos demonios que poseían fetiches por esas extremidades, pero que al descubrir que tenía una especie de flirteo con el demonio Tony, desistían de cualquier intento de seducción.

-En realidad desearía que no me dijeses nada-respondió tosco.

-Vamos Steve ya ha pasado una mes ¿Cuánto tiempo más pasarás enojado? Ya te dije que te extrañaba y por eso te traje aquí conmigo-habló el otro ente aparentando arrepentimiento, cosa que Steve bien sabía, no podía sentir-Además es injusto ¿Por qué tu si recuerdas como moriste y el resto no?-se cruzó de brazos mirándolo envidioso, pues la forma de muerte era un secreto para todas las almas, era un castigo el que no supiesen como terminó su vida, dándoles a cada uno una curiosidad insana que solo ciertos-como en el caso de Tony y de varios demonios ascendidos-podían controlar.

Pero es que a Steve le parecía imposible olvidar algo cómo lo que Tony le hizo, mira que aparecerse a un lado suyo mientras conducía a una boda que le encomendaron y taparle los ojos en una curva...

-Cállate-dijo por segunda vez en el ¿Día? Realmente no lo sabía, a pesar que el lugar era siempre iluminado por las llamas del fuego, notaba que en el exterior algo parecido a la noche predominaba todo el tiempo- ¿Cómo qué me extrañabas si siempre me molestabas?

-Ya no te quería compartir con los humanos, ellosestaban comenzando a notarte más gracias al espíritu que liberé y se estaban volviendo adictos a tu compañía, a tu sola presencia-dijo repentinamente serio sorprendiendo a Steve-Eras mucho para ellos y Steve-hizo una pausa mientras sonreía-Yo no te pensaba compartir.

El rubio lo miró sin expresión aparente, pero de la nada una sonrisa entusiasta y hasta un poco alarmante surgió de sus labios-El egoísmo se paga Tony.

...

-Ambos son tan incitantes, es una lástima que nunca quieran compartir sus formas con nosotros, solo se guardan para ellos, ni siquiera nos dan oportunidad a una orgia o un trío ¿Crees qué debemos comunicárselo a ''los superiores''? A mi parecer esos dos se están siendo fieles.

El otro chasqueó la lengua-Ya se lo he informado yo a Belcebú cuando me mandó a por el alma de un asesino en un hospital psiquiátrico, pero solo me dijo que ellos no podían engañarse porque Tony quebrantó la norma de no liarse con humanos y en castigo le prohibieron el placer carnal que es del cual más disfrutaba, pero no puede hacer nada con Steve puesto que ellos no lo crearon ni dieron los poderes que tiene, por eso Tony puede seguir teniendo sexo solamente con él, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, y en cuanto a Steve, él es dueño de sus acciones al menos por el momento, y es quien decide si quiere fundirse en Tony o en algún otro, pero lo dudo mucho, ese parece tener aun pocos rasgos de Malek a pesar de haber cambiado y ser capaz de disfrutar la tortura de otros, que es lo que veo más satisface ver.

-Tan solo es curiosidad-Ambos entes que conversaban a orillas del rio de lava se tensaron de inmediato al oír detrás suyo la voz del demonio del que tanto hablaban-Como la que siento ahora por verte ya en la ronda 4 del noveno circulo al que te mandó Belcebú-sonrió socarronamente-Nada mejor para los que traicionan a sus superiores, o mejor dicho, para los chismosos-dijo mirándolo prepotente, pues se jactaba de tener el puesto que tenía en aquel lugar, no sabe por qué ni como, pero entraba en el rango alto de la escala demoniaca, lo que significaba muchos placeres y ventajas como el no tener que pasar por el castigo para recuperar sus poderes, pero a un gran costo claro está-Tienes hasta que regrese para seguir en el palacio-le advirtió y se marchó utilizando sus alas, sintiendo satisfecho el odio irracional hacia sí, no se lo había comentado a nadie pero ese odio parecía ser algo así como energizante para él, cuanto agradecía que al no tenerle una labor específica le encargasen escoltar la almas castigadas o débiles de los demonios de ese inframundo hacia su respectivo círculo del pecado.

-Steeve-La voz del demonio que tan bien conocía provenía de debajo suyo por lo que miró en esa dirección topándose con el estilizado cuerpo volando de espaldas y con una sonrisa traviesa-Tenemos trabajo.

El rubio rodó los ojos fastidiado-No entiendo por qué siempre me mandan contigo, antes podías hacerlo todo solo.

\- ¿De qué te quejas? AMAS volver arriba, se te nota, y más cuando causas alguna desgracia para castigar a alguien-inquirió Tony levantando una ceja escéptico.

Steve volvió a mirar al frente, era verdad aquello, había desarrollado una especie de fetiche por el castigo de cualquier tipo y la verdad eso ya no le asustaba, de a poco su esencia pura desaparecía de su cuerpo y eso realmente era algo que no le preocupaba- ¿De qué se trata esta vez?

Tony sobrevoló el cuerpo de Steve y se aferró a su espalda cuidando de no interrumpir el trayecto del las negruzcas alas-Pues...-susurró en su oído-Un grupo de arcángeles está interrumpiendo en la guerra que causamos en Irak, buscan paz ya sabes-explicó rodando los ojos-Y debemos desaparecerlo o quizá...-cambió su tono por uno más seductor-Traerlos con nosotros.

Steve sonrió interesado-¿Piensas acosarlos hasta que enloquezcan y maten a alguien?

El castaño bufó-Más bien pensaba en juntarlos, en los ángeles está prohibido eso ya que todos son ''hermanos'' además de que ya observé sus figuras terrenales y ambos son hombres.

El rubio intempestivamente cayó en picada unos metros y giró su cuerpo para recibir al castaño que gracias a la gravedad que en aquel lugar aun existía, cayó en su pecho como si nada mientras ahora era él quien volaba de espalas-Entonces ya los acosaste después de todo ¿Cómo se hacen llaman?

Ignorando la acusación de Steve, se concentró más en los labios que se le ofrecían y a los cuales devoró sin contenerse para posteriormente separarse y mirar con pupilas dilatadas la sangre negra del labio que había mordido, escurriéndose por un costado y antes de lamer esa traviesa gota respondió a la pregunta-Thor y Loki.

**********1$$##3**********

Hola

Empezaré diciendo que no tenía idea de cómo continuarlo y en mi desesperación salió esto, mátenme.

Espero que no se haya desviado mucho del tema con el que inició, pero creo que sí, esto fue más como un _después._

Para mí esto era el final, un final abierto a su imaginación, pero tengo la sensación de que algo falta, no lo sé ¿Qué creen ustedes?

*Para este capítulo me basé en _La divina comedia_ de Dante Alighieri los círculos, rondas y eso.

Bye (^_^)y


End file.
